ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Kakusei
Ben 10: Kasusei (Japanese: ベン10：覚醒 Hepburn: Ben 10: Kakusei, lit. Ben 10: Awakening)is a Japanese action anime series directed by Megumu Ishiguro, based on the American animated television series Ben 10. The anime is co-produced by Cartoon Network Japan and A-1 Pictures and was animated and produced by XEBEC, featuring character design by Yoshihiko Umakoshi who is also the character designer of Saint Seiya Omega, HeartCatch PreCure! and Casshern Sins and one of the animation directors of the Gundam ''original anime franchise. As production occurred in Tokyo, Japan, Man of Action who is the original creator of ''Ben 10 was not directly involved with the project. Plot Ben Tennyson, a 17 years old boy, who wearing Omnitrix, also he is Plumber Academy Special Soldier, his Grandfather, Max Tennyson, who is a General of The Plumber of Earth, when his cousin and his former rival, Gwen Tennyson & Kevin Levin, and his parther, Rook Blonko, together save the world! Characters and Casts Unlike their original counterparts, the heroes of the anime reimagining are ordinary eighth graders who are not related to each other or the Dr. Amiibo. Instead of always being superheroes, they are given the power to transform into the Aliens. Same the English dub. Ben Tennyson Voiced by Sōichirō Hoshi, Junko Takeuchi(Young)(Japanese); Yuri Lowenthal, Tara Strong(Young)(English) A main protagonist of this anime, a childish kid, now as Serious Teen. Gwen Tennyson Voiced by Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Ashley Johnson(English) Ben's Cousin, a magic user. Kevin Levin Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama(Japanese); Greg Cipes (English) Ben's old Rival, a car worker. Rook Blonko Voiced by Fuminori Komatsu(Japanese); Gary Chalk(English) Ben's Parther, like Ben 10: Omniverse, he can helping Ben together fight Criminals. Charmcaster Voiced by Chiwa Saito(Japanese); Montserrat Hernandez(English) Gwen's Rival, a magic user Vilgax Voiced by Jouji Nakata(Japanese), Roger Craig Smith(English) a Main Antagonist of the anime. Max Tennyson Voiced by Unshō Ishizuka(Japanese), David Kaye(English) Ben & Gwen's Grandfather. Hex Voiced by Norio Wakamoto(Japanese), David Kaye(English) Charmcaster's Uncle, a Magical School Teacher. Dr. Amiibo Voiced by Norio Wakamoto(Japanese), David Kaye(English) A Crazy Scientist who make too much Live Creation to Destroy Belltown. Azmuth Voiced by Hochu Otsuka(Japanese), Roger Craig Smith(English) A Creator of Omnitrix. Exercluise Characters Erika Tennyson Voiced by Nana Mizuki(Japanese), Tara Strong(English) Ben's Little Cousin, a Secondary wearing Omnitrix User. Item Omnitrix Voiced by Megumi Han(Ben), Kumiko Watanabe(Albedo) & Shimamura Yu(Erika) Ben, Albedo & Erika's Omntrix, where watch can make user transform to Aliens, Aliens used by Ben Original Aliens Diamondhead Voiced by Takehito Koyasu(Japanese), Gary Chalk(English) unlike Original Series, he make many Crystal-made Weapon. he wears a black bodysuit with a green cross line, and the Omnitrix symbol on their belt. Heatblast Voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama(Japanese), Gary Chalk(English) like Original Series. Exercluise Aliens Moon-Striker Voiced by Yūichi Nakamura(Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal(English) A Moontion Alien, he wears a robotic like suit, and the Omnitrix symbol on their belt, he had a Teleport Power. Episodes Season 1 * Episode 1: Appear! our Ben 10! * Episode 2: Danger! Future's Destiny! * Episode 3: Dead Surprise! Hex's Party! * Episode 4: Trouble! Gwen's Bad Day! * Episode 5: Dead or Alive! Ben's Fate! * Episode 6: No one! The Danger 10! * Episode 7: Secret! The Lost Universe! * Season 2 Season 3 Media Music The series uses seven pieces of theme music, three opening themes and four ending themes. In the English dub, an original song is used for the opening theme whilst the end credits used shortened and slightly sped up versions of the Japanese opening and ending themes. The official soundtrack was released in Japan on June 27, 2019. The soundtrack consists of TV size versions of most of the series theme songs, the series score by composers Taichi Master and Hiroshi Nakamura presented in the form of a party mix. The album's booklet features concept art for all the characters. Opening themes # "Midori no eirianresukyū" (緑のエイリアンレスキュー Green Alien to Rescue) by Nana Kitade (Season 1) # "Kagayaku asa" (輝く朝 Shinning Morning) by Hoi Festa(Season 2) # "BEN 10 ~Ginga no Yuusha~" (BEN 10〜銀河の勇者〜 Ben 10 ~Galaxy of Braver~) by JAM Project (Season 3) Ending themes # "Toppu 10 Eirian" (トップ10エイリアン Top 10 Aliens) by Liu Yi Fei & HALCALI # "Kiken'na Sutairu" (危険なスタイル Danger Style) by Wiz-US & Hearts Grow # "Eien no eiyū" (永遠の英雄 Forever Heroes) by Ben 10 Girls(Nana Kitade, Hoi Festa, Liu Yi Fei, HALCALI, Wiz-US & Hearts Grow) (Season 3) # "BEN 10 ~Ginga no Yuusha~ UNIT ver." (BEN 10〜銀河の勇者〜 UNIT Ver. Ben 10 ~Galaxy of Braver~ Unit Ver.) by Ben 10 Climax(Nana Kitade, Hoi Festa, Liu Yi Fei, HALCALI, Wiz-US, Hearts Grow & JAM Project)(Season 3 Final) Manga A manga adaptation was illustrated by Mine Yoshizaki(Creator of Keroro Gunso), was published in Shonen Ace magazine between July 2018 and June 2018 and it features original characters in the manga like for example, a pair of androids by the name of Nero and Zero who appear as the main antagonists and a popular kid in school by the name of Nana Brown who has an Ben 10 Fan. Video game A video game entitled Ben 10: Kakusei the Game: Mirai no Ginga(ベン10：覚醒 ザ・ゲーム：未来'の'銀河 Ben 10: Kakusei za gēmu: Mirai no ginga) was developed by B.B. Studios and published by Bandai Namco for the Nintendo Switch on June 12, 2019.3 It has board-game style gameplay similar to Super Robot Wars and features Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin against Vilgax and save a Belltown. Trivia * This anime as second based on Cartoon Network Shows, First as The Powerpuff Girls Z. * Max Tennyson's New Voice Actor, Unshō Ishizuka, who voiced most characters, like Joseph Joestar(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders), Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) ** and Vilgax's New Voice Actor, Jouji Nakata, who voiced most characters, like Giroro(Keroro Gunso),Megatron(Transformers Cybertron). Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Anime Category:XEBEC Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy